


There Be Dragons

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: Random Unconnected AOS Oneshots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daisy just wanted a quite lunch in a small town, Gen, Henry Does Not Respect Stranger Danger, it's crack, swanqueen if you squint, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Daisy thought passing through a quaint little town while on vacation was safe. After all, what could possibly be SHIELD noteworthy in a town called Storybrooke?
Series: Random Unconnected AOS Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134464
Comments: 34
Kudos: 290





	There Be Dragons

Daisy wanted to hit her head against something...just anything. This was her vacation. Small town where nothing weird would happen. Nice, safe, no one on the warpath against SHIELD or inhumans. But no. Since she’d stepped foot off of the bike she’d borrowed every single set of eyes in the whole damn town were focused on her. It was...disconcerting. You know what, she was on vacation. She was going to order food at the diner, and then leave. Whatever weird cult, or magical artifact, 084, or other bullshit could wait. She wasn’t dealing with it. Vacation. 

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the waitress beelined for her. Everything about the woman from the short skirt, red highlights, make-up, even gait said she wasn’t a threat. But Daisy’s instincts screamed danger. Daisy hadn’t survived by ignoring her instincts. She stayed loose, ready to defend herself and smiled blandly. 

“Welcome to Granny’s Diner, just you today?” The waitress, her name tag introduced her as Red asked. 

Daisy’s bland smile remained intact.”Just me, and all I need is grilled cheese, whatever your soup of the day is and some coffee.” Why had she gotten off the bike again? 

Red’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she waived Daisy over to a booth. “I’ll get right on that for ya.” 

“Thanks.” Daisy slid into the booth and pulled out her phone. No conversation with cute, certainly deadly waitress. Nope. Food, then drive till the nearest town past this one. 

Through some stroke of luck, she managed to get half way through her lunch without anyone trying to talk to her. And the food was really good. Daisy had relaxed slightly. Sure the waitress and two other customers in the place kept side eyeing her, but they didn’t seem aggressive. She was leaning towards a cult or whole town being bought off by some sort of drug running business. Both of which were gloriously not her business. No aliens, no world bending craziness, no nazis, not her job. 

The door half slammed open, the bell ringing and a kid came tumbling into the diner. “Hey Ruby!” 

“Henry, shouldn’t you be in school?” The waitress Red’s voice was slightly tight as she moved to get to him, and to be between him and Daisy. Which was interesting. 

The kid, Henry, ignored the way Red was trying to gently herd him away from the booths. Instead he marched towards a specific one. “Half-day, Ava exploded her chem set and caught the science room on fire.” He grinned, eyes sweeping the diner and then froze as he met Daisy’s eyes. “Who are you?” 

Daisy blinked, the kid looked like he was in those awkward middle school years. Everything about him seemed well loved and cared for. Not a threat, probably. “I’m Daisy, just passing through.” She wiggled her hand holding half a sandwich pointedly. 

“Henry.” Red’s voice held a slight warning to it as she dropped a hand on the kid’s shoulder. 

The kid easily shrugged out the grip and slid into the seat across from her. “No, who are you?” 

“Uh..” Daisy leaned back slightly. She was about to get dragged into whatever weirdness this town was running on. Shit. “Did no one give you the don’t talk to strangers talk?”

Red looked like she’d have rolled her eyes if that hadn't meant looking away from her or the kid. “They have.” 

Henry shrugged, a bright and eager grin on his face. “No but I don’t recognize you. Do you live out of town? Like by the rangers station or something?” 

“No, I travel a lot for work but I mostly work out of LA. I’m just stopping for some lunch.” Daisy knew it was futile, but maybe the waitress would stop panicking and remove the child? 

The kid’s head cocked to the side slightly. “You don’t have to lie. I’m not a little kid.” 

“Henry!” Red chided, though she seemed more exasperated then alarmed. She looked at Daisy. “I’m sorry, he knows better than to interrogate complete strangers.” She gently slapped the kid’s shoulder. 

Which he promptly ignored. “You really live outside of Storybrooke?”

“Most people do.” Daisy couldn’t help the slight twitch of her lips. Kid was amusing if nothing else. 

Henry folded his hands in front of him, leaning forward. “How do you feel about forests?” 

“I’m a city person so not my idea of a good time?” Daisy filed away the emphasis on the word ‘forest’ though. It was Maine, maybe they just really liked trees? 

The bell above the door rang again and a woman in a bright red leather jacket came striding in. She spotted Red and the kid and beelined for them. “Henry, you should have waited for me to pick you up from school.” 

“But it’s only like four blocks.” Henry’s voice had a slight whine to it. 

Daisy hid her smile as she sipped from her coffee. She took the two arguing over safety to look at the new person. The badge on her belt, gun, and how Red had instantly relaxed were all telling. But...Daisy frowned as she looked at the woman’s face. There was something familiar about her face. Actually. “Emma?” 

“Excuse me?” And it definitely was Emma who was looking at her. The woman’s brow furrowed. “Do I know you?” 

Daisy laughed, a genuine smile on her face. “The Conners.” 

Recognition flickered across the woman’s face. “Mary?” 

“It’s Daisy now. But yeah. Long time no see.” She looked at the woman who’d once been one of the cool older kids. 

Emma blinked and then huffed, her face distinctly friendly though. “I barely recognize you without those awful bangs.” 

“I’m sure the foot and a half I’ve grown since then doesn’t factor in at all.” Daisy raised a brow. 

Emma ruffled the pouting kid’s hair. “It’s been a while.” 

“You two know each other?” Red asked, looking between them curiously. 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, we were in the same foster home for almost a year. Which uh Henry, Ruby this is Daisy? Daisy, this is my kid Henry and Ruby.” 

“Why don’t you join me for lunch? Henry here already has.” Daisy waved to the rest of the booth.

Red stepped back. “I’ll go get your usuals.” 

“Thanks.” Emma shot a look at Red while sliding into the booth next to Henry. “What are you doing in Storybrooke? We don’t get many visitors.” 

Daisy hummed while setting her coffee aside. “I was getting that vibe. But I’m just passing through. And based on the badge you went into law enforcement?” 

“Ma’s the Sheriff.” Henry added, excitedly looking between them. 

Emma looked at the kid and it was so painfully obvious she adored him. “It just kind of happened.” 

“Good for you.” Daisy didn’t mention how hard it had to have been. She knew how old Emma was, and she had to have been a teen when Henry happened. But it had worked out. “Who’d have thought, Emma Swan badass loner, settled down and with a family.” 

Emma smiled softly. “Yeah, what about you?”

“Well I guess we have the working for the government in common.” Daisy found herself ignoring her various covers. “Got recruited onto a team. We’re kind of a family. It’s good, haven’t gotten around to the whole kids thing yet.” 

Henry’s eyes were bright. “Like a secret Agent?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Daisy reached into her jacket and pulled out her fake badge. She pushed it over to the kid. 

He eagerly opened up the leather credentials and then stilled, eyes widening. “You’re a spy!”

Emma nabbed the credentials from his hands. She looked at her, her guard definitely rising slightly. “What brings a CIA agent to Storybrooke?” 

“Just passing through. Had a case wrap up in Quebec and figured I’d take the scenic route back to base.” Daisy easily took her credentials back, sliding them back into her jacket. “And I don’t do the long term undercover missions.” She let her actual frustration show. “I’ve been liaising with the military and god..the egos on some of those men.”

Emma gave an understanding nod, but she looked amused. “Who’d have thought Little Mary, who always was sneaking on our foster dad’s computer would be a big shot.” 

“Uh, I’m clearly not the one with the weirdest life course.” Daisy sipped at her coffee. “You were a terrible influence, always running off. But you’re a small town sheriff and mom. I wouldn’t have expected that.” 

Shrugging, Emma accepted a bear claw slid to her by a passing Red...or Ruby? Maybe the nametag was wrong. “Well Henry changed things.” She looked at her son, her eyes soft as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. 

“Ma!” Henry flushed slightly, but didn’t move away from the affection. He leaned forward slightly, face bright and curious as he looked at her. “Do you have any good stories from when Ma was a kid?”

“Well she used to wear a lot of flannel.” Daisy winked at Emma, reassurance she had no intention of saying any of the hard things. The pervasive loneliness, how Mr Conner was frightening even if he had never hurt them, the oversized second hand clothes that left them sticking out at school, how they’d both heard eachother sobbing quietly at night and said nothing. “And we only were foster siblings for what was it, eight months?”

Emma blinked, her face turning thoughtful. “That sounds about right. And you wore a lot of flannel too.” 

“It was comfy and warm.” Daisy shrugged, which was true. “But your Ma here listened to the really angsty grunge music on these old headphones all the time. She was very serious about it.” 

Henry’s face looked delighted. “Really?” 

“Oh yeah, and we were there for Halloween. The Conners insisted Emma had to take me trick or treating since I was too young to go by myself.” Daisy found she was surprisingly enjoying this meeting. 

Emma winced. “Oh god I remember that. I was awful.” 

“Eh, you were a teenager being forced to escort a foster sibling instead of hanging out with your friends.” Daisy waved off. “But Emma comes downstairs in jeans and a flannel shirt and goes ‘I’m ready’. Mrs Conner was all ‘but where’s your costume?’”

With a long sigh Emma picked up from there. “I told Mrs Conner that I was the Brawny paper towel guy.”

Henry snickered.

Daisy was just settling that she was going to be fine. Whatever the weirdness was she was going to get to avoid it. Which is why it was just typical that there was an earth shattering roar. 

The entire diner fell silent. 

A woman in a perfectly tailored suit teleported into the diner with a poof of purple smoke. “A member of the unwashed hoard stole from the dragon’s hoard.” 

Emma gave a truly pained smile at Daisy, before sliding out of the booth. “Such a hilarious joke Regina.” 

“Oh I’m hardly joking Ms Swan.” The perfectly pressed woman snapped. “I hope you have that sword of yours somewhere unless you want the whole town burned down.” 

There was another glass rattling roar. Several townspeople ran past the diner windows screaming. 

Henry hopped out of the booth. “Mom! Is it Maleficent or Lily?” 

Daisy stared at her coffee. “Fuck.” She downed her coffee. 

Regina turned her ire on her then. “Excuse me, who are you?” The amount of derision was practically dripping from her. 

Emma winced. “Uh this is my foster sister from LA. Who funny story, we have a dragon festival.” 

“You really are a shitty liar.” Daisy climbed out of the booth. “I’m assuming by the restrained panic no one hear has a good option for stopping the dragon?” 

Regina’s focus turned far more considering. “Dragons are magically resistant which limits the options that aren’t deadly or brute force. Which, brute force strong enough for a dragon is out of the question.” 

“Fun, well you’re lucky I was passing through.” Daisy stared at the woman who was clearly in charge. “You try and do any magic voodoo or whatever on me you will have a very bad day.” 

Regina crossed her arms. “Prove it dear.” 

“Daisy?” Emma mostly looked like she wasn’t sure whether to try more bullshit to avoid the clearly supernatural elephant in the room or be strategizing about the dragon. 

“I’m going to go punch a dragon in the face. Be right back.” Daisy let her shoulders fall back. And turned and stepped out of the diner, ignoring the disbelief on everyone’s faces. She saw the dragon legitimately wheeling around towards the town. 

Well, so much for vacation. There was going to be so much paperwork. But, innocent lives, actual dragon. Unfortunately for the dragon it had been a particularly shit week. She really had been dealing with military officers for Coulson. The sexism was the actual worst. And something she could punch without having to massively hold back had just appeared. 

“HEY! YOU BIG LIZARD! OVER HERE!” Daisy waved her arms and she shouted. She dropped her arms as the dragon clearly spotted her. Bracing herself she pulled her arm back focusing on the vibrations around her. 

The dragon came sailing in, mouth open, clearly intending to eat her. It’s teeth were giant and shining as it came closer. 

Daisy waited till it was a car’s length away and then swung. Her fist barely touched the front of it’s snout as she slammed every bit of vibration she could generate off the cuff straight into it’s stupid dragon face. 

A shockwave rushed past the dragon, shattering every window down the street. 

The dragon stopped like it’d hit a brick wall, and then collapsed on the street. It’s eyes rolling up in it’s head. The ground shuddered from the weight of the thing. 

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Henry cheered as he came stumbling out of the diner. 

Regina of the pressed suit looked at the dragon and then back to Daisy. “Did you kill her?” 

“Should I have?” Daisy considered the dragon, it’s breath wasn’t that bad surprisingly. “I can turn its organs to jelly if you want.” 

“That will be quite alright.” Regina strutted to the dragon and placed her hand on its snout. Purple smoke leaked from her, engulfing the creature. It was a long minute, and then the dragon shrunk down. 

An unfortunately naked woman lay curled on the pavement. 

Regina waved her hand, fabric from nowhere covering her. 

Daisy turned towards Emma who was gaping at her. “So, want to explain this?” 

“I found my birth parents.” Emma winced slightly. “Turns out they were Snow White and Prince Charming?”

She sighed and gave a nod. That made as much sense as anything did these days. “Huh, well my dad turned out to be a serial killer and my mom an immortal human alien hybrid.” 

“Wait, alien as in space alien?” Emma choked slightly. 

Daisy shrugged. “We call ourselves Inhuman if that helps.” 

“Fascinating.” Regina held out her hand. “Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and former Evil Queen.” 

Daisy shook the woman’s hand. “Daisy Johnson, Agent of SHIELD and Destroyer of Worlds.” As her hand dropped back to her side she glanced between the two women. “So you two are married right? Cause I’m getting married couple vibes.”


End file.
